What Do We Do Now?
by Lily-x
Summary: Kate still loves Jack and has feelings for Sawyer. Jack loves Kate but also has feelings for Juliet. Can the two overcome their problems or will they end up without each other? JackKate JackJuliet KateSawyer JulietSawyer Confusing? Yes.


**A/N: Hey guys, i thought I'd try another Lost fanfic, Jack/Kate and Jack/Juliet, not decided who he should end up with yet so suggestions welcomed **

She walked along the beach, sand rippling between her toes and the waves tickling her feet. She looked up at the setting sun, which cast a warm glow over the whole beach. Noises followed her from the distance, people laughing and talking. Smiling at the fact that everyone seemed happy, she sat down in the sand and watch the sun set. Her chocolate hair waved around her face, following the winds pattern. She turned her head back to the camp and made out the figures of her friends; Hurley, Charlie, Claire and Aaron...and Jack. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him make sure everyone was getting something to eat. She continued to watch him, her heart beating fast as he didn't notice her. After making sure Claire had food, Jack turned back to where he usually sat to eat with Juliet. Kate's face crumpled as she watched them eat together, totally comfortable with each other. She turned back to the sun which had now set and continued to watch the horizon, hoping for a rescue ship or boat. She ignored the tears that flowed from her eyes and finally retreated back to the camp, ignoring the looks she got from the other campers.

* * *

Jack woke up early the next morning, hoping to disappear in the jungle before the others woke up. As he climbed out of his shelter, he noticed that the sun hadn't even risen yet._ Perfect, _he thought to himself as he began to pack a bag full of water and essentials. As he was about to depart, he noticed a figure moving in the distance, and as he tried to strech his sight, he realised that the figure was doing the same as him. He began to walk over to the person, and when he was a couple of feet away he noticed that the figure was Kate. 

"Hey." He whispered, making Kate jump as he stood over her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" She asked, putting the final peices of equipment in her bag.

"Getting ready to explore the jungle. I see you're about to do the same?" He asked, and when she didn't reply, he touched her shoulder, causing her to pause in her actions. "Kate, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. Why wouldn't i be?" She asked, as she began to walk into the jungle.

"You just haven't been yourself since we got back to normal." He said, catching up to her.

"Normal? What do you class as normal? Everyone else here seems to be happy that we have an 'other' with us, but not me Jack. Don't you remember what they did to us?"

"I remember Kate. But Juliet's like us. They left her." He said, causing Kate to turn back to him.

"Jack, they locked us in cages! They kept us prisoner! And you want to bring one of them back with us?" She yelled, believing they were far enough from the camp for noone to hear them.

"I remember Kate. I remember all to well." Jack retorted.

"What?" She asked before continuing deeper into the jungle.

"I remember. I remember you and Sawyer. I remember what you did." He said, which caused her to stop as tears were forming in her eyes. _How can he use this against me?_ She thought, but never replied. They continued walking in silence for hours, until the sun had rose and they stopped for breakfast.

"What happened with Sawyer...It was a mistake." She said as she sat on the ground, peeling a orange. Jack sat next to her and began to eat some fruit.

"Kate, I'm not going to judge you if you love him." Jack replied before taking a bite of melon.

"I don't. I have feelings for him, but i don't love him." She stopped eating and turned to face him, giving him all her attention.

"Then why Kate? Why did you do it?" He asked, facing her.

"I don't know Jack. I never thought i would. I was just upset and he was there." She said, and when he didn't reply she placed a hand on his arm, making his skin tingle with warmth. "Jack..."She whispered, and he looked up at her.

"Kate...What am i supposed to say?"He whispered back.

"Nothing." She whispered and leaned in towards him, resting her forhead on his, their breaths mingling as they sat with their eyes closed. "I love you." She whispered after a while, and when he didn't reply she opened her eyes to see Jack almost in tears.

"Kate, I-" Before he could reply she kissed him gently on the lips, causing Jack to forget what he was going to say. She pulled away after a few seconds, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in the middle of the jungle. She closed her eyes and melted into the comfort of Jack's shoulder, forgeting that they were lost on a strange island.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a large bang which startled her out of her sleep. The ground beneath her was dry as she realised Jack was gone. _Where is he?_ She thought, her heart racing as she sat up. Another bang and she was starting to get scared. 

"Jack!" She yelled into the forest as she stood up. The loud banging seemed to get near and she began to edge away, fear rising in her heart as she called for Jack again. When he didn't appear she ran, deeper into the jungle, leaving their bags behind.

* * *

He woke up lying on the ground with Kates head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. He lay for a while, watching her sleep and thinking how beautiful she was. _What am i supposed to do?_ He thought, thinking about their tough situation. Kate had slept with Sawyer, and Jack and Juliet had become involved since arriving back at the beach. None of the other passengers knew, but they could guess something was going on between the two. None of them knew that Juliet crept into his shelter in the night, and especially none of them knew that the pair were having sex. Juliet seemed to have deep feelings for Jack, and Jack certainly had them for Juliet, but he didn't feel like making a relationship. What was he supposed to do now that Kate had confessed her true feelings? Surely she would be hurt to find out about Juliet?  
He shifted Kate onto the floor, careful not to wake her up as he crept off towards the waterfall he and Juliet had discovered the other day.

* * *

The bangs seemed to disappear as she grew closer to the sound of running water. Finally stopping for breath she noticed she was at a waterfall; one much larger than the one they used for their water supply. As she grew closer she noticed Jack at the waters edge.

"Jack!" She yelled and ran over to him. At hearing his name he turned around, only a split second before Kate was in his arms and hugging him. The sudden addition of weight knocked his balance, making him stumble and fall into the water, Kate still clinging to him. They both came spluttering back to the surface, gasping for air. Jack looked shocked but as Kate began to laugh he began to ignore the pain sent through his body.

"What was that for?" He asked, kicking his feet to stay above the surface of the water.

"I thought you'd left me. Then i got chased by something..." She muttered as she tried to stay afloat.

"So you pushed me in the water?" He asked, laughing.

"No! If i was going to push you in, why would i have gone in too?" She asked, laughing as she moved closer to him.

"Well, as a little payback..."He said, then spashed water at her, causing her to gasp. They began to fight with the water, laughing and forgetting their problems. After a while they began to get tired, but as they headed to the waters edge Kate swam in front of Jack, causing him to laugh.

"Thanks Jack." She said, and when he looked confused she continued, "For making me laugh and forget my problems." Jack smiled at her and pulled her close, feeling the heat from her body warm him up. They stayed in the water embracing, until Kate began to pull away. Feeling like he was about to lose Kate, he pulled her back and kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprised at first, but began to kiss him back as the kiss deepened. As they were kissing they began to float under the waterfall until they came out on the other side, walls caving around them and giving them some privacy. Jack noticed the surroundings, and still kissing Kate, pushed her against the wall, adding an element of excitement to what they were doing. His hands began to fiddle under her top as he pulled her white t-shirt off, exposing her perfect chest. She pulled his top off and began kissing down his chest, until she reached his jeans and began undoing them. They both moaned with pleasure as their clothes were discarded and they began making love in the waterfall. Finally, they admitted their feelings for each other.

* * *

**A/N:Comments please? x**


End file.
